


Dusty Little Mockingbird

by DisgloGhoul



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: Through Cindy's eyes, we see how she handles her father's passing. Will her madness be just as dark as Albert's was?





	Dusty Little Mockingbird

October 30th 1911

They put him in the ground today. Daddy's gone. Standing in the pouring rain, I held back tears as I watched the stablehands struggle to gently lay daddy's large black oak wood coffin into the rectangle shaped hole. I could hear their grunts and moans through the thunder. The mud, from underneath their shoes, only made it harder for the men to get a sturdy grip. Reaching my hand forward, I ran my fingers along the slippery black surface. Why didn't Daddy tell me he was ill? For almost two weeks he was suffering and I did nothing to help. I only remember walking into my father's chamber to find him coughing up blood. Moments later, he passed. His time finally came. His clock stopped. My daddy was a strong man. Ever since I was born, he did everything he could to protect me, to love me. My daddy made time for me. He was there when I was in pain. He was there when I was scared. Oh how I miss you daddy. 

I will miss the sound of your voice echoing in the hallways. 

I will miss your gentle kisses and comforting hugs. 

Why must death separate us from each other? Why is death the end of all things? I refuse to accept this. My father would not allow death to take him so suddenly. There must be a reason for this. The funeral ended and I made my way back home. Home? Shall I even call it that anymore? After daddy's death, most of my father's minions and cult members fled before the law could investigate our home for proof of my father's research. Besides two maids, I felt alone. My father's presence lingered in every chamber and hallway. Lighting a candle, I made my way down to his laboratory. Everything laid in its rightful place. Dust bunnies gathered on his journals. Lifting one up, I opened it to the first page. Something fell out. Bending down, I unfolded the folded piece of paper.

It.. it was a picture of me as a baby. I must have been a newborn when this was taken. The picture glowed with warmth. Someone else was in the picture. A tall man with long hair sat in a rocking chair by a picture window. A soft smile was painted on his face as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. Daddy, you always took care of me. You fed me and clothed me. You spoiled me. I miss you terribly. I hold you close to me. Taking the picture, I gathered the candleholder to make my way upstairs. The grandfather clock chimed. Unlike before, this chime haunted the empty hallways leading to my father's chambers. 

Opening the door, I expected my father to be sitting at his desk. Sadly though he wasn't. I placed the candleholder down and grabbed his favorite jacket, off the coat rack, before climbing into his bed. Hugging the jacket to my chest, I pressed my nose into the fabric. Oh daddy, I can still smell you. You're here... with me. I miss you so much. Why did you leave me now? Please come back to me. I need you. I wept softly. Tears streamed down my face. Softly humming my father's favorite piano melody, I fell into a deep sleep. Then it struck me. Sitting up, I remembered my father's journals had information on resurrection. 

That's it... I can bring my father back. I hurried myself back to the laboratory. Rushing through the journals, I finally found the information I needed. Now... for the body. Do not worry daddy, I'll bring you back. I am not ready to loose you yet. I will revenge your soul on the innocent and bring you back to me... no matter what it takes.


End file.
